


Emotionless

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Emotionless

As the CEO of a prominent web company he always had to maintain an image. Stand tall, and be a good Face of Pemberly. Never showing emotion in public was something his parents had trained into him. From the moment he turned 18 he was a public figure.

 

After a while, it had bled into his private life. Only around those close to him did he show emotion. And even then, it only brushed the surface of his true feelings. Behind every drop of a smile, or frown there was a torrential flood of true emotion.

 

Lizzie Bennet never failed to hit just the right spot and turn that drop into a river.

 

It was why he hated her at first. When he saw her dancing with her sisters he wanted to join her, and feel the same reckless abandon she felt. He wanted to let it all loose. For once in his life. 

He was jealous. She wasn't him. She wasn't on the same level as him. And for a fleeting moment he wanted to be her. 

 

So, he did what he was taught: hide it behind a figurative mask of indifference. And then literally hide in the corner. 

 

Netherfield was fun, too. Every time she walked into the room he wanted to talk to her. Even if it turned into an argument about Russian literature.

 

He really had been trying to flirt with her with the whole “turning about the room thing”. Was it his fault that Lizzie captivated him to the point that he tried to express more emotion.

 

Yes. Expressing emotion was not Darcy’s forte. Every time he tried it backfired. Badly. It managed to make Lizzie angry. And when she got angry, it got him angry. Then it just devolved from there. You’ve seen it.

 

Only what you didn’t see was the aftermath of such emotion expressing. It involved 59 videos and a bottle of scotch.

 

Then Gigi got on board. Fitz was bad enough, but Gigi? Oh god. It took every force of his will to prevent showing emotion. Even when she touched his arm, or brushed against his shoulder he used his poker face. And damn, was he getting good at it.

 

But back to Gigi and her devious plans. He had thought forcing them together in a room would have been the worst. But he was so wrong.

 

So. So wrong.

 

No, the worst was conveniently finding a lingerie shop that neither of them would go into. Thus leaving them out on the street to chat about things. Thankfully he had brought up Tolstoy again. This time, having read Anna Karenina. (Thank God).

To be honest, he was proud of himself. Not blurting out confessions of love every time Lizzie walked into the room. He got even better at concealing all emotions. Even the ones Lizzie managed to stir up.

 

Then Wickham reared his ugly head. And he hadn’t shown anger, which surprised him. It seemed to be the emotion that often slipped through the cracks. No, what had shown on that day was care. A lot of it. And she hadn’t flinched away.

 

I would have made him happy if he wasn’t contemplating murder.

 

He steered away from murder. That day, at least.Instead he helped in one of the only ways he could: digitally. An easy way to help, but without emotion. Now that was his family crest.

 

Emotion also reared it’s ugly head. During Lizzie’s videos he saw her compassion. And he fell in love with her even more. If that was even possible.

 

He didn’t even express much emotion when he came to confess his love for her. Again. And he only did it because she branched out.

 

This time, he wasn’t proud of it.


End file.
